Babymon!
by ChaoxxYori
Summary: Kouji and Takuya have a problem... *Slash? KoujixTakuya


**A/N**; I'm ashamed, but I'm sure I'm not the first to do this to poor Kouji...in fact I KNOW I'm not. So Mr. Minamoto, forgive me!  
I should never be bored, welcome to my 'igetkoujipreggo' fic... Think of a better name for bby and win a cookie! Taichi stays.

* * *

"Um…Takuya?"

"Huh?"

"What the _hell_ happened yesterday?" Kouji stood awkwardly in front of Takuya trying to keep an angry face—honestly he was terrified, _something_ had happened, but he couldn't believe it until Takuya said it. He hoped he never did.

"Uh…well…we got laid…"

"I got that much!" He snapped at him crossing his arms, Takuya glared in response.

"Then why ask!"

"Because I—uh am, uh…"

"Sorry I didn't catch that, is the great Kouji afraid?"

"No! …But we have a problem…"

~xxx~

"Kouji's gonna be a Mom-Dad?" Neemon asked excitedly, as Bokomon reached for his pants snapping the waist band. "Ow!"

"Er, I think it's slightly more complicated than that," Zoe glanced to Kouji who had been unwillingly dragged to them and thrown to the dogs by Takuya. Maybe he was being a little dramatic…

"So does your damn book say anything about this?"

"Well let's see…" Bokomon pulled the book out as Neemon began to do the wave behind him. "It must be the workings of Cherubimon!"

"What?" The group nearly fell on their faces. "Is that all that book ever says?"

Kouji slid down the wall he was leaning against and hid his face, moaning slightly. _Why him?_ More importantly _why with Takuya?_ He glanced up feeling all eyes on him; they quickly averted their gazes, at least they didn't know how… But could he trust Takuya to keep that secret? He flinched, who did they think…

"Want a chocolate bar?" JP shoved the candy in his face; disgusted he pushed it away and glared more. "I hear pregnant women like chocolate!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN TO YOU?"

"Calm down Kouji…" Takuya rolled his eyes. "At least we don't have to worry about mood swings…he was bitchy before, he'll be bitchy now."

"Watch it Takuya…"

Zoe stared at him with a weird look of concern; he really hoped her motherly instincts weren't kicking in. Speaking of motherly instincts, would he gain those? What was he thinking? He was still a 'father' technically speaking. Tommy had been terrifyingly silent the whole time they had been going through the mess. He wondered if the kid knew what it all meant. At least Kouichi still was out in the cold… He shuddered, imagining how he would tell _him_. He felt like throwing up—a side effect or fear?

~xxx~

Takuya poked at his stomach, he smacked him away glaring. Takuya grinned wickedly at him, not ever having left his side through the whole thing—it was really becoming a problem. Useful, but annoying. Almost as annoying as Zoe and Bokomon, and even Neemon. Tommy eventually adjusted and decided that he'd donate his toys to the kid, if it happened to be a boy. Kouji just wanted the damn thing out, how long was this supposed to take? Under normal circumstances it was usually nine months—that was way too long, but he seemed to be faster.

"You're never getting laid again…"

"If this is going to keep happening…" Takuya eyed him wearily. "I'll have to agree."

He was completely useless to the team, they didn't mind, in fact they all but locked him up whenever anything happened. He pouted more, so they said. Kouichi at the very least was excited, he and Zoe were always exclaiming with joy over everything. He frowned, stupid digital world messing with people's anatomy.

"So uh, what are we gonna do?"

"We? Do about what?"

"I'm partially responsible for this… I mean, about them," He motioned to their comrades. "Eventually they're gonna ask."

"Don't tell, simple as that. And I blame you for all of this."

"Gee, you're nice."

"Shut up…"

Takuya grinned but seemed as if he had more to say. Kouji just shrugged it off, nothing he said was ever relevant. A nice change from the rest who always were pestering him about if he was taking care, as if they weren't by his side 24/7. Takuya stretched allowing himself to fall backwards, Kouji glared. Really he just missed _doing _things, now everything was done for him. At least Takuya understood that, in some twisted way.

"So…what does this make us?"

"I don't even know what we were before…"

~xxx~

Takuya felt like passing out, he didn't know how to deliver a child! He barely knew how _he_ got here, Bokomon stood in the background shouting random directions, and Takuya didn't think they were in order. Kouji looked like he was going to die, and Kouichi didn't look much better. Apparently no one was prepared for this; it did come before normal expected time—though Kouji becoming in this state was rather unexpected.

"Um…Kouji?"

"Don't. Talk. To. Me. You. Asshole!" Kouichi looked between the two of them questioningly. "This is your entire fault!"

"You wanted it too!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"It'd be better than fucking you! And I wouldn't get myself pregnant!"

"Wish you would have thought about that beforehand!"

Takuya glared, Kouji had been blaming him since day one. Not surprising, Kouji rarely ever took responsibility for his messes. Kouichi was slowly inching his way out of the room, hoping to get out of the line of fire, Kouji's glare never lessened as Takuya met his gaze.

"Now get this damn thing out of me."

~xxx~

"Aw! What are you gonna name it Kouji?" Kouji stared at the child in his arms, confused by the whole situation. A name? He hadn't even thought about it, and worse? The kid looked just like Takuya; he frowned guessing their secret was out.

"Babymon!" Neemon jumped in, they soon heard the snap of his pants.

"That's gotta be the worse name ever," Zoe shook her head. "What about after your Dad or something?"

"No," Kouichi shook his head. "What about Light?"

"That's even worse!" JP jumped in. "Junpei!"

"That's your name…" Tommy pointed out, JP frowned.

"Why don't you let Kouji name the kid?" Bokomon suggested hiding quickly to avoid the glares.

Kouji stared at the kid; he didn't know what to do. He wasn't a parent; he was still a kid himself! Older than the first time they found themselves here, but still…a kid. The kid slept comfortably against him, and an odd feeling washed over him, he glanced over at Takuya, who had been trying to stay out of it all. Takuya was experiencing the same thing from the look on his face. He slyly motioned him over; Kouichi backed his movement up by shoving Takuya forward.

"Looks like you…" Takuya nodded in agreement. "Wanna hold him?"

Another nod and Kouji surrendered the kid, finally not so pissed off about the whole thing. Besides, he still didn't have a name and the situation was far too distracting to think. He guessed the kid would have to be named tomorrow or maybe the next day. Unless Takuya had something in mind…

"Ichirin Taichi Minamoto," Kouji nodded, after putting up with him Takuya had the right to name the child.

"I think I like Kanbara better."


End file.
